


LS 毒

by Olivia Johnson (OliverJohnson)



Category: Larry Johnson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverJohnson/pseuds/Olivia%20Johnson
Kudos: 8





	LS 毒

*Lar毒后乱性？  
*可能引起不适  
*已交往

ε=ε=ε=(ﾉ*~㉨~)ﾉε=ε=ε=(ﾟ㉨ﾟﾉ)ﾉ 

“Uh…Lar？”  
Sal如往常般敲了敲地下室的门，门上的Keep Out在今天显得格外刺眼。  
没有响应。  
Sal轻轻把门推开，不出所料，看见了放在桌上的粉末和垃圾桶里的针管，以及坐在床边眼神发直的Larry。  
“Lar，这样下去你的身子会…。”Sal轻轻开口想要劝解，却还是把嘴边的话苦涩地咽了下去。  
“感觉还好吗，Lar？”Sally小心地上前坐到他身边：“下次…”  
话音未落，Sally便被狠狠地拽下义肢捂住了嘴巴，一直捏到麻木的右脸都疼到了无知觉。  
“Sal…。我好难受…。对不起。”Larry掐住他的脖子，眼神里却是往日从未见过的癫狂：“Sal…我好爱你…你不知道你这张破碎的脸究竟有多美…”他扯住Sally的头发狠狠提起：“看着我，甜心…告诉我你是我的…”  
Sal揉了揉自己脖颈上青紫的指痕，艰难地低声询问：“Lar…你究竟…用了多少…”  
似乎是没有得到想要的答案，Lar突然咬牙将他按倒在床上，“咚”地一声，Sal只觉得眼前发黑，Larry的声音像是从远处传来一般，气若游丝却万分狠戾。“妈的，没听见我问你什么吗？Sally Face？。uh？”  
Sally不知道怎样开口，他现在只想清楚Lar到底用了多少毒品。“疯子…你这样Lisa会很失望的…。唔…！”随着唇上传来的刺痛，一股铁锈的味道从唇齿间蔓延，Sally便知道不妙。这个血腥暴力的撕咬般的深吻里满是点缀着占有的性欲。  
“Larry…你清醒一点…呃…”  
放在肩膀上的手正在逐步缩紧，Sally痛得倒抽一口冷气，眼眶不禁开始酸涩。  
只可惜对方并未察觉到身下人的痛苦，只是笑着咬上他的锁骨，齿痕和吻痕交错，看上去像极了主人为奴隶打上的烙印。  
敏感的部位传来的痛楚让Sal微微兴奋，前端也开始有了抬头的趋势，在两腿间顶起了一个帐篷。反抗的动作渐渐平息下来，Sally微微阖眸，任凭泪水自眼角淌下。  
Larry粗暴地扯开自己的裤带和拉链，拽起Sally的头发逼迫他起身，炙热的欲望打在Sally的脸上，伴随着一股淡淡的腥味。  
他下颚被粗暴地捏开，紧接着嘴巴便被狠狠地塞满直到喉咙。咸腥的味道直冲而上，滑腻的头部顶在喉壁上，呛得Sal眼泪哗哗的流下，止不住地想要干呕。  
“Uh，就算是娘们也吞不到这么深，对吗Sally。我的甜心？”Larry眯眸三分讽刺七分赞叹地看着爱人破碎的面孔，在毒性的刺激下拽着他的头发逼迫其吞吐。水声和呜咽一时间充斥了房间，伴随着的还有Larry兴奋的赞叹。  
Sally生怕惹怒了现在这个吸了毒的疯子，只得小心地将牙齿从口中的男根处避开，伸舌尽力迎合动作，胃里一阵翻江倒海。  
“唔…Lar…”Sal的喉咙逐渐开始发紧，津液流淌着从嘴角淅淅沥沥地流下。不知过了多久，Larry终于低吼着在Sally的喉间射出了一股粘腻的白灼。  
Sally下意识地将这股腥味的粘液吞下，苦味在舌间蔓延开来，使得他在硕物抽出后立刻伏在一旁干呕。  
“过来，甜心。”Larry像是得到了上帝的信徒般向他张开怀抱，声音止不住兴奋地颤抖：“你可真是棒极了。”  
Sally有些恍惚地起身，任自己的衣物被尽数撕扯开来，变成一堆废品。  
Larry随意地拿出一管润滑剂挤在Sal两腿间的小口处，冰凉的触感让Sally微微发抖。当他发现Larry并没有要为他扩张的意思时，他不由得害怕了一下。  
“Larry…?”  
“趴好，甜心。把屁股翘起来…你这样可真是性感极了…。”Larry痴迷地将硕物在他的穴口磨了磨，Sally还未来得及阻止便几近疯狂地挺入。  
“啊！不要…Lar…好痛…。”未经开拓的穴口突然被撑开不留一丝褶皱，几乎被撕裂的痛楚让Sally几乎疯狂地绝望求饶：“求你…别这样…我们可以，我们可以慢慢来…。”  
殷红的血液自穴口淅淅沥沥地顺着肌肤的纹理淌下滴在床单上，Larry看见眼前这一幕并未停止暴力地侵犯，而是握住Sally的肩膀将所有的欲望尽数填入。“甜心…我真的好爱你这副模样…看上去像极了一个婊子，uh？。是不是？”  
“不…不是这样…Larry…我好痛…”Sal呜咽着低声呢喃，面对着身后的抽动，津液和泪水一起流到下颚滴在床单上，湿乎乎的一片。肠道绞紧尽力容下进入的异物，全身抽搐着似是忍受了巨大的痛苦。  
Larry 开始了抽送，杂乱无章地在Sally体内任意戳刺，听着身下人的抽噎痴痴地赞叹：“宝贝儿你可真紧…uh…。”  
Sally的肠道在抽送下逐渐渗出了肠液和血液，肠肉在逐渐柔软后层层叠叠包裹住这根硕物不留一丝缝隙，渗出的液体也随着Larry快速的抽动打成了粉红色的泡沫。“不…Lar…我快死掉了…哈啊…轻点…。”  
Sally略微失神地呻吟着，手指蜷紧抓紧床单，痛苦的叫喊中逐渐夹杂了暧昧的愉悦，肠道被顶弄得逐渐酥麻，爽利感一波又一波冲上脑海。  
从未见过这样粗暴的Larry…。  
但是…  
请…尽情地，占有我吧…。  
随着最后的冲撞，Sal尖叫着泄出了白灼，同时身后也被温热的液体填满。  
空白。  
Larry因毒性在缴械后随意躺下便昏睡过去，Sally去卫生间清洗了自己的身体，对着镜子看了看。  
浑身青紫，数不尽有多少伤口。Sally慢慢蹲下，终于抚摸着身上青紫的吻痕和肿胀的伤口，轻轻哭泣起来。

ε=ε=ε=(ﾉ*~㉨~)ﾉε=ε=ε=(ﾟ㉨ﾟﾉ)ﾉ 

。。。。End。。。。


End file.
